


Who's the Real Idiot?

by huehchan



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, OT7, bora is just trying her best, ot7 + cute jiyoo on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehchan/pseuds/huehchan
Summary: Bora knew that it was normal for fights to break out between the seven members and Minji, being the designated mother and their dear leader, would always be the one to take on the peacemaker role.But when it's Minji that gets into a heated argument with Yoohyeon and both aren't willing to forgive the other, Bora feels like it's all her fault.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Who's the Real Idiot?

Bora assumes it all started when she decided to suggest practicing their choreography setlist one last time.

It was late into midnight too, Bora noted - 12:55AM. 

They should've been at their dorm by now, resting for their early 7:00AM schedule in the morning.

But Bora was used to not sleeping. 

She knew it wasn't healthy, but after the period of disbandment of Minx, there was a looming burden to never experience that same dread again with Dreamcatcher. She had to push herself to work harder, everyday, even if it meant sacrificing sleep. She knew the others understood and shared the same burden.

Besides, Bora had been doing this for almost three years now, counting more when she was in Minx. Heck, even more with the amount of training she did in the company. 

_What was the harm in just losing an extra hour of sleep?_

Bora thought it to herself nonchalantly.

(Everything apparently, Bora came to soon realise.) 

Bora understood they were all tired, as she was just as equally tired. They had been practicing non stop for three hours now. 

However, being the perfectionist she was, she wanted the choreography to be just right. They hadn't gone over several choreographies in a while and with important concerts coming up, they couldn't afford to be rusty with their iconic title tracks. 

'Just one more time?'

Bora remembered almost pleading to the others, her voice laced with fatigue but she had chosen to ignore it, for the sake of being a perfectionist.

(Thinking back on it now, she really shouldn't have ignored her exhaustion.) 

When they just stared back at her, Bora could see their incredulous looks, like she was a mad woman, and at this point, Bora was used to it. Bora always asked to go again one last time. 

She visibly remembered Siyeon's eyes widen and mouth gape open comically that almost made Bora laugh if she wasn’t so tired.

Maybe she should've taken the hint then. 

Or maybe when youngest Gahyeon slumped over Handong who silently held onto her, giving her  
sympathetic and tired lidded eyes, Bora should've recognized that they should've just gone back home.

Or maybe when Yubin was padding the sweat at her forehead with a small but noticeable frown tugging at her lips, Bora should've said, 'Just joking!' to wipe the frown off her face and have Yubin go 'tsk' and hit her shoulder playfully, then walking off coolly. 

Bora would've liked that much more, but for some reason today, she still relented. 

However, she really should have taken the hint with Yoohyeon.

For some reason the taller girl seemed to be the most displeased with her suggestion, when usually she'd be more than happy to go along with her, roping the others in as well. 

However today, she seemed the most visibly against the idea that she slumped on the floor and groaned, very loudly.

Bora also probably shouldn't have jokingly mentioned how forgetful Yoohyeon was with choreography as her argument because Yoohyeon just looked even more displeased. 

Bora grew desperate and in times like this, sought some support by meeting Minji's eyes. She knew that as Minji was the oldest (and designated mother) the girls would listen to her. 

She recognized the exasperated look in the leader's eyes that she gave her one too many times for asking this, and just like the previous times, Minji went into leader mode and agreed to go only once more, encouraging the girls with a small pep talk.

It was like an unspoken agreement between the two, for the sake of Dreamcatcher, they needed to push themselves.

As Bora watched Minji go into Jiu mode, she noticed that she looked more reluctant than usual today, and it seemed she was avoiding to look at Yoohyeon for some reason. Bora decided to ignore this small detail and ask her at the dorm later if she was going through something.

(Bad idea, really.) 

Bora should've realised it was a really bad idea because the moment the music ended after 'You and I', Yoohyeon roughly slapped Minji's hand away from her throat and it all went too fast before Bora could stand back up.

"Hey! What's wrong, Yoohyeon-ah?"

It was Minji's voice, followed by Yoohyeon heaving a loud scoff.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, unnie?!" 

"Excuse me?"

Bora could only watch dumbfounded in the reflection of the mirror as Yoohyeon began to collect her belongings off to the side with Minji trailing after her, spewing words back and forth that Bora could barely keep up with. The other members seemed to have shared her shock, Bora the only one still on the floor.

"You know what? I'm sick of this!" Yoohyeon was at the door of the practice room now, her back turned to the rest of the girls and her hand gripping tight on the knob, visibly trembling with anger. 

Yoohyeon muttered low enough that they could still hear her words.

"I'm tired of all of this, I'm tired of you." 

Bora's stomach drops as silence floods the practice room and she can hear the ticking of the clock loudly ring in her ears. 

She watches with her breath held as Minji stops in her tracks. Bora could tell by the way her shoulders sag and how her outstretched hand towards Yoohyeon's shoulder slowly lowers -

Minji is the most hurt by her words. 

"Do you really mean that?"

Minji's voice is thin, hurt is evident in her voice and Bora knows she should intervene as the second oldest, but she just can't.

Yoohyeon doesn't answer Minji, instead opening the door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving the other girls to accomodate to the uncomfortable silence.

Minji's stare lingers at the door for a moment and then she sighed, before turning around to face them. 

Bora can tell from her eyes that she's holding back tears and she feels a deep pang of guilt, realising this may have all been her fault. 

"Let's call manager unnie and go back home, you all worked hard today." Minji's voice was thick with remorse and Bora feels even worse now. 

The other girls silently nod, exhaustion is running them on auto pilot as they gather their belongings and slowly begin to file out. Bora watches as Siyeon and Yubin sling their arms around Minji's shoulder and rubbing her back, probably whispering sweet words to comfort her, Bora can't tell but she can tell that she feels the guilt spread further.

Bora is the last to leave, glancing at herself in the reflection one last time, she notices her eye bags are more prominent with the lighting of the practice room and it's like she can barely recognize herself. 

Bora knew she had a habit of being sucked into dancing late into the night, but she didn't want it to come at the expense of her members. Bora feels hot guilt swallow her stomach at the thought that Yoohyeon's sudden outburst is all her fault. 

They should've just gone back home, an extra hour of sleep would've been much more valuable after all.

-

The drive back to the dorm was uncomfortable and although Bora would've liked to sleep the way back, her guilty thoughts kept eating away at her consciousness. 

The lights in the van are dark so Bora doesn't have to keep being confronted by the sulken expression Minji is making in the reflection of the front mirror, or to see Yoohyeon's dark profile who is squished beside her.

Bora reasons to herself that it was fate to be the one to sit next to her, perhaps it was karma telling her she deserved this. 

Bora tries to close her sore eyes but they keep opening from every bump the van takes, she has music blaring in her ears to keep the noisy thoughts down but it's not working.

Bora reasons they should all just sleep it off, to just talk about it in the morning. As the second oldest (and second designated mother) Bora knew it was her duty to talk to Yoohyeon later.

Besides, Yoohyeon always reassured them she was never one to stay angry for long. 

And Minji would always be the first to forgive and forget, it was in her nature to do so. 

Everything would be fine - Bora reasoned to herself when she finally gets into the comfort of her own bed. 

-

Everything was not fine, actually, everything became worse.

When Bora wakes up extra early the following morning to prepare a quick breakfast for the others, she doesn't expect to hear Yoohyeon or Minji in the kitchen first. Their voices are hushed and Bora stops just outside the hallway, not wanting to intrude if they were in the middle of forgiving each other.

Relieved, Bora thinks to herself that maybe she didn't have to do the mother talk after all.

(Oh, and how wrong she was.)

Bora tries not to eavesdrop, wanting to respect their privacy but she can't help but snicker to herself that this scenario is just like the dramas she watches daily. 

She waits a few moments, hearing their whispers are getting louder.

Bora nods to herself, almost like a proud mother, deciding that they've probably made up now and resorted to speaking normally again.

Then there is a sudden thud noise and a loud crash of rattling dishes shortly followed by Yoohyeon's painful gasp that makes Bora do a double take. 

Screw respecting privacy, Bora reasons to herself.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here, kids?!" 

She rushes inside the kitchen and the sight is one that Bora never thought she'd see in her life, especially between the softest members, Minji and Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon's back was slammed against the counter next to the dishes which thankfully didn't fall over and crack. She's cradling her shoulder while her dark eyes are piercing through Minji's, confusion clouded in them. Her brows are furrowed deeply that it makes Bora's head pang even more. 

Bora sees that Minji's hands are slightly quivering as she lowers them, and she feels a migraine coming back. 

Bora didn't want to jump to conclusions, she already had a habit of doing it.

It just wasn't natural and it was very, very weird. Both would never dare to lay a hand on each other. Both didn't have a violent bone in their body.

But apparently after what looked like Minji pushing Yoohyeon to the side deliberately, Bora had to quickly accept that apparently she wasn't the only one in the group who had violent tendencies.

Bora knew that things had been weird between the two, and it seemed it was all coming to light now, this time, physically it seemed.

And the thought of things being weird flew right out the window because Yoohyeon had a look intent on murder that gets Bora's mother senses blaring to immediately come between them, pushing Yoohyeon away from Minji.

"Okay kids! Let's all just calm down for a sec-

"I can't believe you pushed me!"

Yoohyeon's tone is so accusatory that it makes Bora wince. 

"What you said was uncalled for, even for you Yoohyeon-ah! I can't believe you of all people would say that, to my face!"

"Says the one who has been ignoring me all week! I can't believe you unnie!"

Just what the heck are they on about?!

If Bora could ignore the context, she'd think they're all in a drama.

But unfortunately they're not, and Bora remembers the reality that they're falling short behind schedule and she needs to do something before things escalate further.

Bora doesn't want to use her loud voice so early in the morning but the deed needs to be done. 

Bora sucks in a loud breath before letting it all go.

"HEY KIDS, LISTEN TO ME!"

Yoohyeon stops restraining against Bora and Minji finally gives her full attention.

"Yoohyeon go take a shower and calm down, it's free now. Minji, you stay in the kitchen with me and help me cook, alright?"

Bora uses her unnie tone and it works because Yoohyeon mutters something inaudible under her breath and saunters away from the kitchen, leaving Minji and Bora to watch her go. 

Bora can't help but shake her head at the weirdness that was these past few days, they really were acting like children today - Yoohyeon especially. 

Bora turns to Minji finally, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"Are you okay? What the hell is going on between you two that you have to go and push her like that?"

Minji avoids her gaze and stares at the floor.

"Geez Minji, out of everyone I would expect you to do that least."

Minji continues to avoid Bora's gaze and Bora sighs, knowing she won't spill, perhaps she'd try again later. 

"Fine, just help me cook-" Bora begins to reach for the fridge but Minji beats her to it, slapping the handle a little too forcibly.

"I've already prepared half of the meals." 

"What-"

Suddenly the aromatic smell is entering her nostrils and she finally notices the lunchboxes that have been prepared onto the side. Bora went into the biggest survival mode that she didn't even notice. 

Minji's voice is soft when she speaks, "I have this sorted, you should go change and get ready."

"Are you sure?"

Bora eyed her warily, but Minji doesn't seem to give up her resolve, or her hand on the fridge either.

"Alright fine, but when I'm done I'll come back."

Minji gives a small small and nods, "Sure."

Bora is reluctant to leave but she does finally after giving Minji a double look over, to whom looks back at her expectantly with doe eyes.

Today is going to be a rough day, Bora thinks to herself as she sighed yet again, perhaps one too many times for a normal person.

-

Bora honestly thought that by now, Minji and Yoohyeon would have made up. 

But they were still ignoring each other.

Minji and Yoohyeon were interacting normally in front of the fans, putting on a convincing facade so well Bora would've mistaken that they weren't even fighting. They were hugging each other, smiling at each other, it was like the morning incident didn't even happen.

The whole time behind the public though, they had steered clear of each other even when cramped in the waiting rooms, especially when Bora was around.

Bora found the two fighting very uncomfortable because it rarely ever happened. 

They were the embodiment of extra soft best friends, (or girlfriends, but Bora would never admit that to them outright, the teasing would be endless) If these two gentle giants were fighting, was there even hope left in humanity?

Usually when a fight breaks out, Minji is there to resolve it in a day as the peacemaker, but this had been going for a week now, and Bora had to assume the role of peacemaker this time.

But how - Bora was not sure. She had a tendency to be straightforward and reckless, doing whatever she wanted, and she believes that's what accelerated them into this mess in the first place.

So Bora decides to confide in the others.

When their schedules are finally over at 11:50AM and they're waiting for the van to come get them, they rest in the waiting room and Bora takes this as a chance to talk to her fellow members. She decides to approach Handong and Yubin who seemed the most neutral about this feud. 

Bora needed an objective answer. 

Bora finds them in the corner on the floor by the wall, with Handong resting her head on Yubin's lap, and Yubin who is immersed in reading a book. Together they're snuggled up in Yubin's blankets and Bora really doesn't want to interrupt their peace, but she was quite desperate by this point. 

Bora does a quick check to see if Minji or Yoohyeon are nearby but she's in luck as both went to change their outfits separately, with Siyeon and Gahyeon tagging along to change too. She decides to sit on the floor across from the two.

"Hi unnie." Handong gives her a small lazy smile, and Yubin raises her eyes to acknowledge Bora, then continues scanning her page.

"Hi Dongdong, Binbin, I think you already know why I'm here." 

Bora lowers her voice to a whisper and they both seem to get it because Yubin bookmarks her page and puts it down.

"It's because of those two, right?" Yubin gets to the point quickly. 

"Unnie, you don't have to worry, I think they'll make up eventually." Handong says a little too innocently with a small shrug.

Bora then remembers that they weren't there for when Minji pushed Yoohyeon, and how weird it was. She deliberates on whether to tell them, and decides she should so they understand her internal struggle.

"Listen, I think it's different this time. You won't believe what happened this morning."

Both look at her expectantly and Bora inhales before letting it out.

"I don't know what Yoohyeon said but whatever she said made Minji really mad because she pushed Yoohyeon into the dish rack."

"Ah, so that's what the commotion was about."

Yubin hums to herself and Handong nods along with her. Bora is bewildered that they're not taking this more seriously.

"Yes but, I don't think you guys understand. Minji PUSHED Yoohyeon! Like, really pushed her!" Bora does a pushing motion with her hands, getting desperate for them to get it.

Yubin processes it once more and shrugs, "Yoohyeon must've really tipped her over then, aish that kid, she must feel guilty."

Bora wants to smash her head against a wall.

"Yes I know but don't you guys find that weird though? Minji never pushes anyone! I'm the one that pushes people, I'm the violent one in this family!"

"You sure love to make that sound like a good thing, unnie." Handong eyes her and Bora groans.

"That's not the point Dongdong! My point is, this whole thing is really weird and I don't even know why they're fighting in the first place. Do you guys know why?"

There's a quick falter of expression on their stone faces and Bora feels like they're hiding something from her.

Bora crosses her arms, "Well, do you?" 

Yubin looks deep in thought, she takes a moment to respond, after seemingly collecting her thoughts.

"I don't really know unnie, all I know is that Yoohyeon probably said something that went over the line for unnie to push her like that. She never pushes people into dish rackets."

Bora nods feverishly in agreement, "Right? Minji never does that."

Handong follows up with a thoughtful hum, "Yoohyeon must be beating herself up inside, I know she probably wants to go apologise by now but doesn't know how." 

Bora sighs, realising this was coming. "I should probably talk to her then, huh?"

Both nod simultaneously and Bora's throat goes dry. 

"But…I feel like it's my fault though. The fight began when I suggested to continue practicing, I'm such an idiot."

Yubin chuckles, "It's not your fault unnie. While it's true that you do whatever you want and you're really reckless and sometimes don't think before you say things-"

Bora groans as she buries her head in her hands, "Yeah thanks, I got that already."

Yubin sighs and takes Bora's hand away from her face, forcing her to look at both of them. They have gentle smiles on their faces now.

"They've been fighting since before yesterday, remember? A whole week, it's just a coincidence that it all came apart yesterday and you unintentionally triggered it."

Bora sighs, "Yeah, but I still triggered it."

Handong pats her shoulder, "Maybe so, but you might have helped them, unnie. Who knows how much longer it would have taken until they started yelling at each other if it wasn't for you?"

Bora averts her gaze to the floor, "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Yubin shrugs, "Who knows, but at least they can make up faster now." 

Bora is about to add on to what she's saying until one of the managers interrupt her to call Yubin and Handong to change next.

Bora stays on the floor watching the two go while sulking, before both give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and thumbs up.

"It'll be okay, unnie." Handong smiles to her, and Bora tries to smile back. Yubin offers her blanket and Bora accepts almost immediately with a quiet thank you.

When she's by herself again she sighs and pulls out her phone to accommodate to the absence of her members.

"If you so say, guys." Bora mumbles softly to herself as she opens up an app and begins swiping to distract herself.

-

Bora really wanted to believe that everything would be okay.

But just as Yubin and Handong go in to change, Yoohyeon and Minji come out of the changing room bickering again, Gahyeon and Siyeon are by their sides, trying to calm them down. Bora can see the scene is even attracting some of the make up unnies to surround them and calm them down too.

"Unnie please, you don't really mean that, do you?" Siyeon says exasperated as she's pulling Minji's arm, trying to drag her away from Yoohyeon.

Gahyeon is by Yoohyeon's side, trying to separate the two, "Please don't fight again you two!" 

Bora can only watch as Yoohyeon glares daggers at Minji, "It's because of me, right? That's why you want to leave the group? I knew you hated me but I didn't think you hated me this much, unnie."

Bora feels her heart hammering in her chest at the word leave and she decides enough is enough, abandoning her phone and storming up to them.

"Who says they want to leave?" 

All of their heads whip to Bora and she swallows thickly, seeing Minji's crestfallen face.

"Why do you want to leave when our contract hasn't even expired yet? We've come so far-" Bora feels hot tears pricking her eyes at the thought of their leader and her best friend abandoning the team but she swallows them down thickly.

"I thought we promised we'd never leave each other again after Minx. Why do you want to suddenly leave now? When we've been through everything together?"

It's silence in the room as Minji doesn't answer her. Siyeon then slowly speaks up in a soft voice, "If Minji unnie is leaving, then I'm going to leave too." 

Bora whips her head to Siyeon, feeling the blood pounding in her head. She can't bring herself to say anything.

Yoohyeon slowly speaks next, "If you're leaving, then I'm leaving too."

Bora can't believe what she's hearing right now, it's all a sick cruel joke to her. They hadn't even reached their third anniversary yet. It was suffocating to be around them and Bora could feel anger brim her chest.

Gahyeon is silent but Bora can tell she's contemplating the same thought too and Bora decides she needs to leave before she really breaks down in front of them.

"I…I can't believe this, I'm going."

Bora spins hotly around her heels and hears Minji's desperate plea to come back but she doesn't want to face her or any of them, not after hearing such painful words. The tears threatening to spill and she knows they'll fall when she locks herself up in the changing room.

She slams open the changing door but can barely process what happens next.

"Surpise! Happy Birthday Bora unnie!" 

Bora's teary eyes stared confused at a grinning but concentrating Yubin who is holding a birthday cake and Handong who quickly envelops her into a bear crushing hug. 

"Happy birthday, unnie." 

Handong whispers it so gently to her and Bora finally lets it all out, it's the hardest she's cried in weeks as she sobs into her warm chest.

Bora then feels more loud strings of happy birthdays and more warm bodies surround her in soul crushing hugs.

She can hear Gahyeon and Yoohyeon tease her crying and Minji is cooing at her gently whereas Siyeon's loud laughs reverberates throughout her back. They and the staff begin to sing happy birthday to her and she doesn't know how to respond.

Bora is so confused at these turn of events until she realises it's midnight now, and today is officially her birthday.

\- A week prior at the DC dorm -

_"Alright guys, while Bora unnie is in the shower, I have proposed something for her birthday coming up in a week."_

_"Okay but where'd you get the stick, Gahyeon ah?"_ _Siyeon eyes Gahyeon who is proudly sitting on the couch while the rest are sitting on the floor, her stick in her hand has a butt shape at the end, drawing giggles from Yoohyeon and Handong._

_"It doesn't matter where I got the stick unnie! What matters is that Bora unnie always pranks us, but this time, we should prank her back, for her birthday."_

_There is a collective 'ohhh' sound followed by clapping from the girls and Gahyeon grins proudly to herself,_

_"I say that the two of us should pretend to be in a fight and we make her cry."_

_Minji contemplates the idea, "That's so mean though, she's going to beat you up when she finds out."_

_Gahyeon stares at her seriously, "Have you forgotten when she stole your chocopie stash for a whole month and didn't say anything until your birthday?"_

_Minji frowns cutely, "I'll never forget that."_

_"Don't you want to get back at her for that? Or what about you Yoohyeon unnie? When unnie made you cry for your birthday?"_

_Yoohyeon grimaces in disgust at the memory, "I wish she didn't have to wake me up with her butt like that on my face."_

_Gahyeon smirks, "Then it's settled, you two should fight each other."_

_Yoohyeon and Minji look at each other before nodding happily._

_"But you two barely fight. This is going to be hard." Siyeon muses._

_Yubin pipes up next, "We should draw it out for the whole week so unnie doesn't get suspicious. Make her think it's her fault."_

_Everyone mumbles and nods in unison at the idea. Gahyeon grins at the thought of everything coming together, enjoying this a little too much._

_Minji then pouts and hugs Yoohyeon, "It's going to be hard, I'm sorry if I say anything too mean. Unnie will always love you."_

_They all roll their eyes when Yoohyeon sputters at the contact and when she blushes, "It's okay, unnie, we can drop the act in front of fans, it'll make Bora unnie even more confused."_

_Minji hugs her harder, "I'm okay with that! I can never stay mad at you for too long.”_

_Gahyeon groans out a "Get a room" while the two blush and avoid each other. She then coughs for their attention and says her final words, "Let's do this guys, starting from tomorrow morning, we'll progress it everyday until the perfect moment when Bora unnie wants to keep dancing, then you two will really start the show."_

_Everyone nods and grins happily, cheering out a loud fighting, but then hushing it down because they hear Bora coming out of the shower judging by her singing in the distance. They then do another fighting but whispering it out quietly._

-

"It was your idea?!" 

Bora shrieks out loudly and tries to grab Gahyeon in a choke hold who runs away from her laughing like Spongebob.

They were all sitting in the waiting room now, sharing cake with staff and discussing how the plan had worked. To say Bora was both annoyed and impressed was an understatement.

"You're a scary kid, you know that?" Bora scoffs out before sitting back down on the floor, "Damn smart honor students."

Gahyeon just pokes out her tongue in response to which Bora just mimics her back, a smile tugging on her lips.

"But wait, then did Minji really push Yoohyeon into the dish rack?"

Bora stares at the two, who cough awkwardly before shaking their heads and Minji begins to speak her side of the story. 

-

_Minji and Yoohyeon got up early, way earlier than Bora and tiptoed in the kitchen to prepare her birthday cake. They had to work fast and they did, whipping the cake up and airing the smell out of the window so Bora wouldn't notice the dorm smelling like a bakery when she gets up._

_They calculated that Bora would've gotten up half an hour later but for some reason she was awake extra early and they didn't want to get caught when they were so close to the climax of the day. Bora seemed to be so caught up in their drama that she didn't seem to care that her birthday was soon._

_When Minji heard Bora's feet padding towards them she panicked and told Yoohyeon who panicked more._

_"What do we do?!" Yoohyeon hissed out._

_They wait for Bora to come inside but she never does, and Minji realises that Bora was listening in on them._

_"She probably thinks we've made up." Minji groans internally._

_Yoohyeon scans the kitchen and then she comes up with an idea._

_"Quick, push me."_

_Minji gapes her mouth open, hissing back at her, "What!?"_

_"Just do it unnie!"_

_Minji eyes her with a small pout, "I don't want to hurt you, Yooh. Even if it's for this, you know I can't!"_

_Yoohyeon eyes soften and she takes Minji's hands and puts it on her shoulders, "I know unnie, but you won't hurt me, okay? You love me too much to do that and also, I'm way tougher than you think." She gives her a grin and Minji finally cracks a small smile and nods._

_"Ready?"_

_"On three."_

_"One two…"_

_"Three!"_

_"Hey hey! What's going on here kids!?"_

-

"And then you know how the rest works." Minji shrugs as she feeds Yoohyeon some of her cake who happily accepts.

Bora's mouth gaped open, finally everything was coming together.

"I knew it was weird!" Bora exclaims and then whips her head to Yubin and Handong who innocently avoid her gaze, "And you two kept feeding me into it!"

Yubin shrugs coolly, "We had to distract you while the rest were preparing the cake in the changing room. We had to time it to midnight."

Siyeon then perks up, "I'm the one who prepared the candles, y'know?"

Minji coos at her, "I know, I'm proud of you." She feeds some cake to Siyeon as well.

Gahyeon perks up next, "What about me?"

Minji giggles and feeds her as well, "I'm proud of you too."

"Hey! What about me, your acting partner?" Yoohyeon pouts next and they all laugh together in response to her pout, teasing her.

Siyeon teases the pair, "Aww, look who's feeding her girlfriend."

"Hey!" Yoohyeon swats at Siyeon while her cheeks burn red and Minji fans her hot face after giving her a slice, to which the others continue teasing them, genuinely happy smiles on each of their faces.

Bora blinks at the sight, then blinks once more at the girls she's surrounded with. She doesn't know why but a small giggle escapes her throat, then it becomes a throaty laugh and the girls just stare at her.

"I think you broke her, unnie." Handong deadpans. 

Bora just continues to reel with laughter, tears coming out of her eyes again.

Minji quickly comes to her side ushering her gently, "Sorry Bora, did you want cake too? You know I'm proud of you as well, right?"

Bora continues to laugh at Minji's worried mother face and after calming down, she wipes her tears away, coughing out one last iconic Bora laugh and accepts her cake.

She looks up at them again, "Thank you guys, I love you all so much."

Bora rarely says it like this but she says it earnestly with her whole chest that she's enveloped in another round of soul crushing hugs and her members cooing and teasing her again.

She closes her eyes, accepting their hugs and smiles contently to herself, today's birthday will always be a memorable one. 

Despite all the stressing and crying, Bora wouldn’t have it any other way.

But then the sentimental mood is over because Bora then remembers that this was Gahyeon getting back at her and she can’t allow her to have the last laugh.

She withdraws from the hug and smiles innocently at Gahyeon, eyeing her face with her cake in her hand, “I love you guys but don't you ever do that to me again.”

Bora directs it specifically towards master mind Gahyeon who visibly gulps, eyeing the cake in Bora’s hand and she laughs nervously.

“Unnie, I just redid my lips, you wouldn’t dare.”

Bora just grins devilishly.

And then chaos ensues in the waiting room once more as Gahyeon screams and scrambles away from Bora who tries to shove her piece of cake into the maknae’s face, cackling madly while the rest try to stop their antics.

And with that, everything returned back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write an ot7 + small jiyoo on the side fic with it being bora based bc of all the shenanigans that could happen hehe
> 
> (also because i never got to write anything for her bday and i cant wait til next year so happy late bday bora)
> 
> and lastly, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
